<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>3 Idiots by nolongervoid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882520">3 Idiots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolongervoid/pseuds/nolongervoid'>nolongervoid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, OTL, Somehow, Well - Freeform, also as a desi i am legally obligated to stan one (1) King G, am sad and lonely, fanimonsta is so gopalphobic it's shameful, gopal fang and bbb collectively share a single braincell, gopal is op, in this house we drink our "loving and respecting gopal" juice, in this insanely convoluted style i would never want to read myself, no one ships gbf, not me uwu, so it turns out i can write, sometimes, they are but at least its addressed, walp at least i did it, which is more than monsta can do, who actually proofreads their stuff before posting, why must i grow my own food, yaya and ying are not nerfed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolongervoid/pseuds/nolongervoid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Strings of Fate AU for goboifang</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boboiboy/Private Pang | Fang/Gopal Kumar, Private Pang | Fang/Gopal Kumar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>3 Idiots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im starving and no ones gonna feed me so i guess ill just have to cook for myself ;^;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ying knocks on the door of the rustic cottage. It sits in the middle of the woods next to a small pond, a cozy respite from civilization.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yaya glances at her briefly. “We brought you cookies!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ying stifles a small laugh at that, feeling a bit like Little Red Riding Hood. A few moments pass, then there’s the thud of footsteps inside, before the door swings open with a creak. A kindly-looking old lady squints at them, and Yaya waves her basket to show the promised cookies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t recall inviting anyone…” the woman ponders doubtfully, “girl scouts?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of responding, Yaya lunges forward and decks her in the face. It’s a one-hit K.O.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ying slides past her into the now-unrestricted house, and pauses, scanning the living room. It’s fairly unremarkable for your stereotypical cottage-in-the-woods. There’s old plush chairs covered in embroidery to hide their peeling leather - or whatever the alien equivalent of it would be. Trinkets and decorations all over the walls and shelves to the point it’s almost claustrophobic. Ying shudders, and Yaya steps forward to the basket beside the rocking chair. She sets down her own basket of cookies on the table, then lifts up the container and puts it down next to it to sort through its contents. Balls of different sizes and colors of thread and wool come out, some of them unravelling, others tightly bound. At last, all that’s left in the basket is a skein of red yarn, nothing unusual, but Yaya holds it up in triumph.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ying glances behind her to make sure the lady is still unconscious, then releases her power over the area, and the seemingly normal mess of string </span>
  <em>
    <span>jumps</span>
  </em>
  <span> to life. It bounces and twitches and shuffles restlessly but remains silent, and Yaya brings it up to her face, unamused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know what you are and what you did, now why don’t you show your face and explain yourself,” she says in her Classroom Monitor voice. Ying is half-expecting her to pull out the infamous fluffy sheep pen but alas, she left it on her desk back on Earth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ball of yarn continues to move but remains stubbornly silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who was that lady?” Yaya demands. “And what was she using you for, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jodohbot</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The power sphera trembles and cowers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, all she wanted to do was be a matchmaker and make people happy. But then she got lonely and sad because she kept rejecting all her own suitors until no one approached her anymore so she came to live here in the woods. She just wanted to give someone else a taste of her own suffering for once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A taste of her own suffering,” Ying repeats. “More like make everyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>else</span>
  </em>
  <span> suffer!” She rolls her eyes and rubs her temple at the memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yaya nods. “It was chaos for everyone involved, including them, but even worse for the rest of us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The power sphera fumbles around for a few moments before a pair of beady eyes appear in the front of it, shining with interest. “Really? What happened?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yaya raises an eyebrow. “You really want to know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jodohbot glances behind them to see the owner of the cottage beginning to regain consciousness. Ying and Yaya follow its gaze and freeze, but the lady only gets up and brushes herself off before turning to glare at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t a very nice way of greeting someone in their own home,” she remarks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yaya has already assumed a defensive position. “We found your power sphera and we’re not going to let you get away with what you did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Ying agrees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman casts them a wary glance and sighs, turning towards the kitchen. “I suppose I’ll fix up some tea to enjoy with those cookies, then. You owe me the story, at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yaya drops her stance, exchanging a look with the other girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh but you must!” Jodohbot insists. “I just </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to know what those idiots went through for you to come find me here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would rather eat those cookies than remember what happened,” Ying says quickly under her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” Yaya asks sweetly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ying hastily re-arranges her expression and shrugs in surrender. “I mean, I guess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lady comes in with a tray of steaming teacups and the girls sit down, preparing themselves for the most maddening storytime of either of their lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For reasons unknown that supersede logic, Yaya and Ying were not sent on that mission, not the first time, at least. Instead, their three male counterparts - with significantly less competence and even fewer brain cells (combined) among them - were sent to discover, locate, and retrieve a rather elusive power sphera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the way, Ochobot scanned and found an unknown power sphera in a nearby location, so Koko Ci gave them permission to hunt down the second sphera before they managed to secure the first. If Tarung had been there he would have logically told them to go after the initial objective first, before running into any potential side troubles, but he was on a trip outside the station at the time, so Koko Ci let them get away with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ochobot’s tracking led them to a cozy little home that looked right out of a children’s storybook. To top things off, they were welcomed inside by a friendly grandmother who baked them sweets and served tea, which were so comforting that the three promptly fell asleep. Tarung would later scold them for accepting food from strangers but in their defense, walking in the woods is exhausting and Gopal hadn’t thought to produce any sustenance on the way, so the old woman was a deus ex machina as far as they had been concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fact, a lot of the issues Boboiboy faced on his missions could very easily have been solved if Gopal had thought to avail his unique capabilities, but alas, great power must be balanced by great inconvenience. It seems that Gopal swapped his brain cells for abilities, and the deal was non-refundable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyway, they awoke from their very peaceful and relaxing nap to find themselves in the middle of the forest about to be attacked by venomous snakes and spiders and all sorts of horrific beasts. All of which Fang could have easily eliminated with his shadow tiger, that is, if he had his shadow tiger. Instead, Adu Du had intercepted his wristwatch while he’d been slumbering and these terrors were his </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> creation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sike, it was just a nightmare and Boboiboy woke up screaming bloody murder to his hysterically laughing friends and Ochobot the Traitor who had recorded the event into his memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Boboiboy finally cleared his vision from scarlet-eyed serpents and long spindly spider legs, Fang and Gopal had finally managed to calm down and collect themselves, though still shamelessly amused. Ochobot reminded them of the mission at hand, and they got up to gather their things and continue upon their power sphera quest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then that Boboiboy found himself before a such a sight that would have turned Mama Zila into OCD Monster. Fang and Gopal were completely head-to-toe tangled together in a mess of red yarn. He opened his mouth to mention it, then closed it, for some strange intuition told him it’d be better if he kept quiet about it. Fang paused and stared at him for a moment, a strange look in his eyes, but he turned back around without comment. The shorter swallowed and followed him and Gopal, who also briefly cast him an odd glance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boboiboy chose to hang back behind them as they walked, eyes glued to the mysterious bright threads all the way.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>pls appreciate goboifang</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>